


Painkiller

by DarthTofu



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: Prompts: “Painkiller” and “‘The mass of men lead lives of quiet desperation…From the desperate city you go into the desperate country, and have to console yourself with the bravery of heroes and soldiers.’ —Henry David Thoreau, Walden





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexfulfolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexfulfolly/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know what to say about this, just hoping it speaks for itself really. Sorry this is a bit more rushed than I'd like it to be, I hope you like it anyway!


End file.
